Digimon Adventure 02
by Tenacius D
Summary: The history take place after Daemon was sealed in the dark ocean. A new evil rise from the Dark area,and the digidestined will have to face this new evil, but can they fight the deepest darkness of the digiworld. Rated T just for caution. chap 5 added.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note:**

**Well, in the beginning I wanted to make this story from the very beginning of the second season, but with all the work and study, I'll NEVER be able to come with this story, so I decide to take the best point to make this history fit.**

**Other think, I don't intent to make this a fic that is centric about pairs.**

**About the pairs that could happen:**

**Taiora or Saorato I don't know what would be, I think I'll go for the canon pair, but I don't know yet.**

**Daikari, I'll said this now, I have nothing against this pair but I WILL NEVER WRITE A FIC WITH DAIKARI AS A PAIR, I respect they fan, but I cannot even see this possible.**

**Takari, I EVEN HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING.**

**And with nothing more to say here it is my fic.**

**SUMMARY **

The story take place after the battle of digidestined with Daemon, went they are going to seal him in the dark ocean.

Thing I have changed, the tour around the world never happened,

The battle between Blackwargreymon, Wargreymon and Imperialdramon doesn't occurred yet.

The golden digimental movie is cannon but the ones who release the digimentals were Angemon and Angewomon, and NOT Seraphimon and Magnadramon.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own digimon or any of their characters (at least for now), digimon is property of TOEI and Akiyoshi Hongo (For now, well they can have the games I only want the rights of the anime).

**CHAPTER 1**

After Daemon was send to the dark ocean.

In the dark ocean.

"Fools, the dark ocean is thematic park compared to the dark zone, I'll be in no time", And he started to open a portal to come back to the real world, but a silhouette appeared behind him.

"You are not going anywhere Daemon", The silhouette said, Daemon turn around, but he was hit in that moment.

_Paradise Lost_

Daemon fell on the beach, his attacker was Lucemon Fallen Mode.

"Why…, how do you escaped the dark zone?, and what are you doing here Lucemon?".

Daemon took away his cape, he was furious for been attacked.

"Don't test your luck Daemon, I created you and I can kill you", Lucemon said and looked at the digimon who want to confronted him.

"What I really want to know is what were you doing on your own?", Daemon remaining silence, he never could have thought that Lucemon also had escaped from the dark area, "Did you really think I'll not find about your little scheme. Daemon you don't only acted by yourself, but you dare to come back in defeat?. Give me a good reason to not kill you right here", Lucemon was really angry for the mischief of Daemon.

"Lucemon…, is true I underestimated those brats, but there was man named Oikawa, he wasn't normal, the dark energy was running inside of him, he blocked my way …", In that moment Lucemon grabbed Daemon for his neck, he was going to kill him.

"ugh… Lucemon… I was only looking for a way to release you and the others"

"Don't be naive Daemon, I know very well you only act for your own benefice". Lucemon answers, and he squeezed more the neck of Daemon.

"But…, is… true, I find the way to release the rest, with the power of the dark spores we can release them", Daemon said, went Lucemon heard about that, he decided to release him.

"Speak".

"That man Oikawa has cloned the dark spore, and with all the dark spore that are now we can release the rest from the dark zone". Daemon explained, Lucemon still was angry for the actions of Daemon, but this was a great opportunity to let it pass.

"Fine we'll go with your idea, but Daemon I'll not tolerated your behaviors anymore feel lucky that I still need you, if the rest were here now, I have killed before you started to talk"

"Hmph…", Daemon know very well that the power of Lucemon was higher than his.

"First we are going to investigate this Oikawa guy, if he has the power of darkness, we could make him an useful pawn, Daemon this time both of us will go to the real world, but first".

Lucemon started to concentrate dark energy in his hands and formed and inverse pentagram.

"I summon you my loyal demon come with your minions, and serve me once again", with that a black shadow appeared from the inverse pentagram.

"I live to serve you my lord Lucemon", the shadow said, and revealed his true form.

"Come our time has come… Murmukusmon", replied the Demon Lord and Murmukusmon smiled. "I want you summon some of your minions", with that said Murmukusmon open a path to another dimension.

"Come my soldiers I command you, Callismon, Cerberusmon and Mephistomon", The three ultimate level digimon appeared". Murmukusmon was staring to Daemon, Murkmukusmon was thinking that Daemon wasn't loyal enough to have the title of Great Demon Lord.

"Hey Daemon, were are your precious Daemon corps…, JAJAJA… don't tell me they were destroyed and you come back in defeat JAJAJA!" Murmukusmon and his minions were laughing at him, Daemon was furious but he already have angered Lucemon enough to be destroyed, so he remained silent .

"Stop Murmukusmon, I don't need fight between us right now… je, but you are pretty sharp on these things, like I remember, jeje".

And with that Lucemon open a portal to the real world and all demon digimon crossed it.

In the real world, Blackwargreymon has beginning his search for Oikawa and the digidestined were watching carefully the children with the dark spores. Lucemon and the rest have arrived to this world too, Lucemon and Daemon were carefully watching the children and Murmukusmon and his minions had to keep and eye on Oikawa till Lucemon gave the order to interfere.

Meanwhile Blackwargreymon who had found Oikawa was in his pursuit to finally tracked down to a shrine in a mount (the one where Oikawa and Iori's grandpa meet in the series), he had one of the child with the dark spore, and the rest of the digidestined (Taichi, Koushiro, Miyako, Daisuke, Ken, Takeru, Hikari and Iori) also had followed them.

"You should not exist in this world!", Yelled Blackwargreymon to Oikawa, and he was going to attack him, but Mummymon and Arukerimon put in front to protect Oikawa.

"Stop BlackWargreymon!", Said Wargreymon who appeared behind him from the sky

"Don't stop me!, GET OUT MY WAYYY!", and Blackwargreymon pushed away Wargreymon and continue his charge.

Daisuke and Ken look to each other and nodded with they heads.

"Veemon"

"Wormmon"

_Veemon digimon to… Exveemon._

_Wormmon digimon to… Stigmon._

_Exveemon… Stigmon… DNA Digimon to… Paildramon_

_Paildramon digimon to… ImperialDramon_

_Imperialdramon change Mode to… Fighter Mode_

And Imperialdramon put him between Oikawa and Blackwargreymon

"Are you going to interfere too?", and Blackwargreymon attacked with his claws, but Imperialdramon blocked with his arms, meanwhile Oikawa was extracting the dark spore from the child.

"We won't let you do that!, Armadillomon!", Iori said.

_Armadillomon digimon to… Ankylomon_

"Patamon we are going too", Takeru tell to his digimon.

"Yes Takeru", replied his partner.

_Patamon digimon to… Angemon_

"Iori!", Takeru said.

"Oikawa let that girl go!", Exclaimed Taichi.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that", He responded.

_Ankylomon… Angemon… DNA digimon to… Shakkoumon._

The digievolution of Patamon caught the attention of Murmukusmon and the other demon digimons.

"I thought all the angel have died in the last war", said a concerning Murmukusmon with what he have just discovered.

"Yes, the last ones of the angels died sealing the demon army in the dark area", Answer Mephistomon to his lord.

"Should we take care of him?", asked Cerberumon.

"No, we don't know why or how they are still angels here, and maybe he is not the only one", Murmukusmon was thinking and take a decision, "Callismon go and inform lord Lucemon about this, the rest of us we'll stay here and observe what happen".

"Yes my lord", And Callismon disappeared in the middle of the air.

…Back to the digidestined.

"Hikari let's fight too", Gatomon said.

"Yes", She answer and look to Miyako, and she look back to Hikari, the both of them nodded to each other.

"Hawkmon!", Miyako yelled.

_Hawkmon digimon to… Aquilamon._

_Aquilamon… Gatomon… DNA digimon to… Silphymon._

Shakkoumon and Silphymon tried to stop Oikawa but were stopped by Mummymon and Arukerimon, while Oikawa was almost done with the extraction of the dark spore.

"Guys you need to stop him before he obtain the power of the dark spore", Koushiro said.

In other place, Lucemon and Daemon were looking for the other children with dark spore.

"It's look like the dark spore cannot be taking by us, they are incomplete, that Oikawa guy must have done something to the spores so we cannot steal it even if you had get the children you couldn't have done anything Daemon", A disappointed Lucemon was looking to Daemon, and continued, "We have no other option than use that Oikawa guy, but that could be troublesome for us, if he suspect from us, we'll not be able to get the spores, especially since you tried to take it by force, we need a way to gain his trust"

"There was another being inside him we can use him, I'm almost sure that he is the one who have the power to extract the dark spore", replied Daemon, in that moment Callismon appeared in front of both Demon Lords.

"Lord Lucemon I have an urgent report", Callismon said,

"Speak", answer Lucemon and Callismon resumed his report to him, after Lucemon hear about the angel digimon that Murmukusmon have spotted, he turn to Daemon, he wants answer about this news, Daemon have already fought against the digidestined and he never mentioned about an angel digimon or more to Lucemon.

"What is the meaning of this Daemon?", The furious digimon exclaimed.

"Lucemon, I have fighting against him, he is not for your worries, is a new type, a metal angel digimon, but he cannot pass the ultimate level, he is and aberration, a dead end, his core is fusion with other digimon, even for the ultimate level he is weak for angel digimon", Daemon tried to explain that Shakkoumon was no a treat for them.

"I'm not worry about that hybrid, but the fact that an angel digimon still exist… it could alter our plans, we are going to were the rest are, and Daemon you and I are not over yet", Lucemon ended his phrase and the 3 digimon took direction to were Murmukusmon and the other were.

Back to the temple WarGreymon and Imperialdramon were still fighting with Blackwargreymon, while Mummymon and Arukerimon had not let Silphymon or Shakkoumon interfere with Oikawa's scheme, in that moment Lucemon had reunited with the rest of his minions, he noticed immediately about the being inside Oikawa, and thought a good way to make him cooperate in his plans.

"So that how is it…, Mephistomon can you open a telepathic path so I can speak with the being inside the guy but don't let the human noticed", Lucemon said.

"Of course my lord", he replied immediately and open a channel so Lucemon can speak with the being inside Oikawa.

"I know what you want to accomplish", Lucemon said to the mysterious being.

"What? Who are you?, Where are you?", the being responded.

"I'll conserve my identity as a secret for now, but I can tell you this, I know what are you planning, you want to use the power of the dark spores to open a path to the illusion world, very clever, considering you don't posses a body, that the only place you could exist by your own", Lucemon explained.

"Tch, and what if that's what I want", The mysterious being responded.

"I need, the power of those dark spores to my plans as well"

"Je, I have no intention to give up on my plans to help you"

"No, but I can offer you a better trade for the spores, I have the power to extract you scent from that human guy and gave it a physical form, you can regain your body more stronger than you were and without being limited to only exist in the illusion world, tell me it's not a good deal" Lucemon tried to persuade him.

"Yeah it is, but I'm no servant of anybody", Responded the being.

"Don't be conceited!, I'm much stronger than you I can end your plans right here, right now!" exclaimed Lucemon.

"If you destroy me you would never have the spores", The being responded.

"I could use other methods to accomplish my goals, but the only certain thing is I can put at end to all your ambitions and… your revenge, you want revenge against those children, don't be so negative I reward very well those who serve me, let me show you my good will to you, you can conserve the spore that you are taking now as gift to you, and I'll cover your escape, we have a deal?, Ended asking Lucemon.

"… Fine, is better than nothing", the being finally accepted to help Lucemon.

Then Oikawa finished to take the dark spore, he could feel the power of darkness running inside of him, he gave the order to Arukerimon and Mummymon so the three of them could retreat, Blackwargreymon finally take of Wargreymon and Imperialdramon of his way and went to stop Oikawa.

"Callismon, Cerberumon, Mephistomon, stop that outsider", Lucemon said to his minions.

"Yes my lord", The three digimon answered and go to intercept Blackwargreymon.

"Murmukusmon if those other two try to interfere block their way", Lucemon said without looking to Murmukusmon, and he without responded disappeared in the air. "Daemon you stay with me, is no good if they saw us now, they could ruin my plan, I don't need any more problems".

"You aren't going anyway Oikawa!", Said Blackwargreymon and went after him but his path was blocked.

_Emerald Blaze_

_Rodeo Bullet_

Both attack hit Blackwargreymon and he fell to the ground, after that the three digimons who stopped his way landed in the ground to block the path to the rest of digimons and the digidestined.

"Who are you?", Taichi asked.

"The only think you need to know is we are your enemies", When Mephistomon ended his phrase Cerberumon and Callismon disappeared and appeared in front of Shakkoumon and Silphymon.

_Emerald Blaze_

_Rodeo Bullet_

Both attacks make a direct hit against their opponents, Silphymon and Shakkoumon devolved to their four original forms.

"Hawkmon!".

"Armadillomon!".

"Gatomon!".

"Patamon!".

The four kids cried loud and go to take them in their arm, Callismon and Cerberumon returned to the side of Mephistomon, Imperialdramon and Wargreymon notice the attack of these three digimon and took the way to confront them, but in an instant they were surrounded by fire.

"Sorry but you are not going to interfere", Tell a black shadow that could be see in the flames.

"You are not going to stop us", Wargreymon said and both digimons prepare to attack the shadow.

_Terra Force_

_Positron Blazer_

"Je, fools".

_Gehenna Blaze_

Suddenly sea of flames was covering the two mega digimons, when the sea of flames stopped the three rookie digimon were falling to the ground and the mysterious shadow had disappeared with the fire, Taichi, Daisuke and Ken see they digimon falling from the sky and were to catch them. While Blackwargreymon have stand up and was preparing to attack the three new enemies.

"Are you going to interfere too", Asked Blackwargreymon, but they don't respond instant they put a small smile in they face, like they were mocking him. "You'll see now!", and he charged with his claws.

"Is you the one who is going to see", Mephistomon said.

_Black Sabbath_

Blackwargreymon started to hear a prayer in his ears, and was slowing down to ended stoping his claws in front of Mephistomon neck.

"What is this?", He asked.

"You are just a mere puppet, created from a small quantity of dark energy. Did you really think you can face the true power of darkness, Die like the fool you were!". Mephistomon ended his sentence, the rest of the digidestined were perplexed with what they have listening.

"Y… YOU!", Blackwargreymon tried to pierce his claws on Mephistomon but in that moment the prayers had stopped, and Blackwargreymon disintegrated to small pieces of red data.

"That's it for today, we're going to come back for you brats later", Mephistomon said, and the three dark digimon disappeared.

"No way", Iori said.

"They destroy Blackwargreymon like he was nothing", Miyako was saying while she kneeled in the ground.

"Who were those three?", asked Taichi.

The attack of those digimon have destroyed the moral and the spirit of the children.

In other place Murmukusmon and the rest had reunited with Lucemon and Daemon.

"Excellent work, I have expected nothing less from you guys", Lucemon praised them for they good work.

"Thanks my lord", the four answer to Lucemon.

"Now everything is going like I planned", Lucemon said and started to laugh.

END CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own digimon or any of their characters (at least for now), digimon is a property of TOEI and Akiyoshi Hongo (For now, well they can have the games I only want the rights of the anime).

**A/N: **Since I didn't said in the previous chapter I'm saying now, all the digimons in the history so far have already appeared in one of the shows or one of the games, look for them in the digimon wiki and you'll find them, and I don't mind if you guys review my history (seriously), I always take the reviews in consideration to improve the history.

What do you think of my new and improved summary.

**CHAPTER 2**

The digidestined had reunited (except for Mimi who still was in United States) in Koushiro's house, they have to decide what they where going to do with Oikawa, the children and the new digimon who had appeared.

"So, this three new digimon are you sure they are bad digimon?, maybe they only wanted revenge of what Blackwargreymon do in the digiworld", Said Sora, but the rest were uneasy about that, they don't think their actions were just for a vendetta.

"I don't think so Sora", Said Koushiro, "I was researching the digianalyzer to look information about those three, and this what I found", he turn his laptop and rest come closer to see what he had found.

_Cerberumon_

_Ultimate level dark digimon. It is called the "Watchdog of Hell". The claws on its feet are hard enough to easily tear through Chrome Digizoid alloys, if is low purity. Its body is protected by a hard living shell, which has the ability to instantly repair any damage it incurs. The armor on its shoulders each possess sentience, and are able to instantly sense an attack coming from any direction, then report it to Cerberumon's central body._

_Callismon_

_Ultimate level dark digimon. Callismon is a Synthetic Beast Digimon, posses hard body who regenerate fast from any damage, seek for strong digimon and defeat them. He have a weapon in his right arm that can shot fires bullet._

_Mephistomon_

_Ultimate level dark digimon. It has the appearance of a giant ram, its governing principle is the extermination of all life. It specializes in the black magic of the Dark-species, and its personality is endlessly cruel. However, it is extremely intelligent, and it is also a tactician._

The children saw the information of the digimons, there was no doubt, the three of them were evil digimon.

"Like you can see, these are dark digimon like the ones we fought 3 years ago", Koushiro was explaining but Daisuke interrupted him.

"They weren't only three, I'm sure there was another one, the one who defeat Imperialdramon and Wargreymon".

"Yes, but we couldn't saw him clear, so we don't have any information about him, you guys don't saw anything special about him", Koushiro asked to Veemon, Wormmon and Agumon.

"Not really", Veemon answer.

"He was hide under the flames", Added Wormmon.

"But I felt like something was not right", Agumon said and the rest look at him, "He doesn't want to fight us, he only want to stop us from follow Oikawa".

"Yes, I ended with the same conclusion", Koushiro tell to the rest.

"I don't understand", Miyako said.

"It cannot be a coincidence that they appeared just in the right moment when Oikawa was fleeing", Koushiro responded, and Daisuke make a question.

"Do you mean they were watching us all the time, but why?", he asked, and Ken answer his question.

"Of course, they want Oikawa take the dark spore out of the girl".

"Exactly, that mean they are going to appear again if Oikawa take the rest of the dark spore". Added Koushiro. "The most probably thing is, they come from the same place of Daemon".

"But why they are continued appearing here", Iori asked.

"Is probably because Blackweargreymon destroyed the Sacred Stone, that messed the balance in the digiworld", Koushiro answer, "We need to think what we are going to do now".

The digidestined finally decide to keep watching the children and be extremely caution if this new enemy appear again.

In they way home, the digidestined split up, Yamato go to escort Sora to her house, Daisuke and Ken take another road, Taichi and Hikari go home together, same as Takeru, Iori and Miyako, and Jyou stay in Koushiro house to help him in his research.

Taichi and Hikari

"It look like the evil digimon are appearing again in the digiworld", Taichi comment to his sister.

"… like 3 years ago… more battles like that", Hikari said to his brother, she have beautiful memories from their first adventure in the digiworld, but also sad memories of those battles, and all the life who sacrifices to help them in those perish moments, she doesn't want that happen ever again. The two siblings remain in silent the rest of the way to they home, their digimons also remain in silent.

Daisuke and Ken

The both boys were walking, Ken was worried for all the things that has happened, and in someway he still felt responsible for all the damage he have done when he was the Digimon Kaiser, Daisuke noticed that.

"It will be alright Ken, if we put all of our strength, we are going to stop them, you'll see", The words of Daisuke comforted Ken and he was happy to have such a good friend.

Iori, Miyako and Takeru

Iori and Miyako were feeling uneasy with this situation, they thought when they seal Daemon in the dark ocean all was over, that they don't have to deal anymore with the digimons of darkness.

"Can we really need to destroy those digimons?", Iori asked. Miyako look at him but Takeru only remain to answer his question.

"There is no other option, that's the only way to deal with the digimon who come from the darkness", Iori doesn't feel releaved with his answer, he cannot share the same conviction of Takeru, and Miyako was wondering if she was ready for this task.

In the Digiworld….

Gennai have reunited with Azulongmon, he have a special mission for him.

"Azulongmon, have you call me".

"Yes Gennai, the dark force have startet to move again, like they do in the past. I need you to make me a favor",

"Tell me what do you need from me".

"I need you to deliver this to his owner", and from the sky one of sphere of Azulongmon descended from him with the digiegg of destiny, Gennai took both of them.

"I understand, I'll go right now", And with that Gennai left the place, Azulongmon stayed reflecting of what was happening.

"So… the time to end what startet long time ago has come, we have to put an end to this even is cost me my life".

In other part, Lucemon and his minions were waiting too, he was also reflecting about thing that happened in the past, he remember him in his child form, accompanied with the shadow of others digimons, all of them living together happily, but that memory had broken and shattered in thousand of piece, Lucemon then spoke something to himself.

"But all of them betray me and exile me", His eyes reflected the hatred he was feeling in that moment.

The next day, the digidestined were following the children with the dark spore, Taichi, Sora and Agumon were following the girl who Oikawa extracted the spore the other day. The other children start to gather in a bridge, and the digidestined were watching them, Lucemon and his group were also watching them, they were waiting for Oikawa to show ups.

When all the children end gathering Oikawa appeared with Mummymon and Arukerimon, his objective was use the power of the dark spore to open the gate to the digiworld, when the digidestined finds out what he was trying to accomplish, they try to stop him.

"We can't allow you to do that!", Daisuke said, "Are you ready guys!", and the rest nodded to him

_Veemon digimon to… Exveemon_

_Wormmon digimon to… Stingmon_

_Hawkmon digimon to… Aquillamon_

_Armadillomon digimon to… Ankylomon_

_Patamon digimon to… Angemon._

_Exveemon… Stingmon… DNA digimon to… Paildramon_

_Aquillmon… Gatomon… DNA digimon to… Silphymon_

_Ankylomon… Angemon… DNA digimon to… Shakkoumon_

"You, don't let's them stop me", Oikawa said and Arukerimon and Mummymon clashed against the other digimon.

"Paildramon you have to stop him!", Shout loud Ken.

_Paildramon digimon to… Imperialdramon_

"We're not going to let you have your way Oikawa!", Daisuke yelled.

_Imperialdramon change Mode to… Fighter Mode_

Imprialdramon make a breach between Arukerimon and Mummymon, he was going after Oikawa but when he was going to reach him Cerberumon, Callismon and Mephistomon appeared and blocked his way.

"I have already told you that we'll see us again chosen children", Mephistomon said

"Those guys again", Koushiro added.

While Oikawa was able finally able to extract the power of the dark spores, he was going to canalize all the energy to open the door in his laptop, but Murmukusmon appeared behind him and destroy his laptop.

"Enough with this pathetic charade".

"That's the guy who was in the flames", Imperialdramon said, while Koushiro used his laptop to look for information of that digimon.

_Murmukusmon_

_Mega level Demon Lord digimon, with the Title of the Count, rules the legions of the dark digimons, his heart is full of hatred and is one of the stronger demons that exist. _

"Look out, is Murmukusmon, and he is in level mega!", Yelled Koushiro

"So they finally are making their move", Added Yamato.

"Guys be careful", Jyou tell to the younger digidestined.

"How dare you stop my plans!", Yelled Oikawa to Murmukusmon, "Arukerimon!, Mummymon!", he yelled again to his servants to come back and deal with this intruder.

Arukerimon and Mummymon turn around and where going to aid Oikawa, but Daemon using his cloak put in front of them.

_Flame Inferno_

The attack consumed Arukerimon and Mummymon with the flames, while both of them screaming in pain till nothing was left of them.

"I told you, I'll be back chosen children".

The digidestined can't believe what they were seeing, after all the effort they do to seal Daemon in the dark ocean, and now he was back like nothing has happen.

"No way, how can you possible be here again!", Yelled Takeru.

"JAJA, fools the dark ocean doesn't have secrets for me", And he continued laughing.

While Murmukusmon had dragged Oikawa from his arm and put him on his knees

"Everything is ready my lord", Murmukusmon said to the sky, and all the rest who where there look at the sky, and they saw how Lucemon descended to there, he landed in front of Oikawa. The kids were perplexed one after another the enemies appear in front of them.

"Another one have appeared, is there is no end!" Yelled Miyako.

"Koushiro, who is that one?", Yamato asked. And Koushiro looked in his laptop again.

_Lucemon Fallen Mode_

_Is a Demon Lord Digimon, and leader of the Seven Great Demon Lord, It is the strongest of the group, and possesses both the divine and the diabolic. It instigated a rebellion in the far-flung past, and so it was sealed in the Dark Area along with many other Demon Lord Digimon. Its power exceeds that of Megas._

"Lu… Lucemon", Koushiro answer.

"No one can stop my objective, I WILL GO TO THE DIGIWORLD!", Yelled Oikawa to Lucemon.

"Silence!", Yelled Murmukusmon, and put the face of Oikawa on to the ground.

"Let's end what we come to do", Lucemon said while he was taking the power of the spores out of Oikawa who doesn't understand how he could be taking the power from him. Some of the children were crying while the saw everything that was happen, but they cannot escape, Callismon, Cerberumon and Mephistomon have surrounded them, while Daemon blocked the way of Imperialdramon, Silphymon and Shakoumon.

"Guys you have to stop them!", Yelled Daisuke and the three digimon charged trying to pass Daemon.

"Now you'll see my true power", And with those words Daemon took off his cloak, the chosen children saw his true form before he attacked.

_Chaos Flare_

With that attack he took down Silphymon and Shakkoumon who devolved, the digimon fall nearly of the digidestined and they grabbed them, while Imperialdramon who dodge the attack flying look to the ground looking for his enemy, but he wasn't there.

"Looking for someone?", Daemon said, he had appeared in front of him.

_Slash Nail_

The attack hit directly in the chest of Imperialdramon who fall to the ground where he devolved too. Daemon remain in the sky and he started to laugh again.

"too… too strong..", Tried to speak Miyako.

"What… What are we going to do?", Iori said with tears in his eyes.

The chosen children were completely overpowered and there was nothing left they could do, only to watch how Lucemon ended to extract the power of dark spore from Oikawa. When he finished, he have a dark sphere that was made of all of that energy, and he made it disappear in his hand.

"Now, a deal is a deal, feel honored human, I still have one more use for you", he said with a smile in his face, in the fingers of his left hand some small black fire appeared, and with them he pierced Oikawa' body.

"Ugh… ugh… What did you do to me?", Oikawa asked.

"I only release the being who was trapped in you", A black aura start to surround Oikawa to completely cover him, till hands and feet come out from there, but they weren't Oikawa's hands or feet, they were from a digimon, the black aura disappeared and this digimon was revealed to the rest.

"No way… Myotismon", the digidestined who have fought against him in the past said.

"No, I'm Malomyotismon", he replied, "And I have come back to revenge against you".

"Now the only think rest to do is to take care of all of this children", Lucemon said, "Malomyotismon show us your loyalty, dispose of those kids", and he appointed to the children who have been keep captured by Mephistomon and the rest.

"Hmph, that would be easy", and he approached to them.

"No, there must be something, that we could do!", Yelled Takeru, but there was nothing they could do, they have been completely defeated, what could they do in that situation, that's what they were questioned in their minds.

Malomyotismon has approached to the kids, and he was going to attack them.

"STOPPPPP!", All the digidestined yelled.

…. In that moment a light come from Takeru D3, he and Patamon were transported to a metaphysical place, it was a white and shiny place, where time and space doesn't count.

"Takeru, where are we?", Patamon asked to his partner.

"I don't know Patamon".

"I was the one who summoned both of you", A voice spoke to them but they cannot see who.

"Who are you?", Takeru asked.

"I'm someone who in the past fought against the evil", He explained, "All the evil who have started to move awakened me and make me able to communicated with you".

He said and the three stayed in silent for a moment and then he continued.

"Inside of both of you reside the power to fight the evil who have raised again".

"How?", Takeru asked.

"Part of me live inside of you, as likewise other part of me live inside of Patamon".

"So you are inside of both of us?", Patamon asked.

"Not exactly, more than be inside of you, I'm part of you, I existed long time ago but that's no more".

"I don't understand", Takeru said.

"Only one who was born with a righteous heart that fight the evil, could make me exist, you Takeru, who cares and love his friend, you who want to protect them from any evil, I was reborn as part of you two". Takeru and Patamon remaining in silent.

"If the both of you have the will to use the power to protect and not using for the wrong purpose, you'll obtain these power, my will, your will that live and is part of one".

"To protect…", Takeru said.

"… Those who are dearest to us", Patamon completed the sentence, Both nodded to each other and a light cover both of them.

Back in the real world, the time wasn't moved even a second seen the D3 of Takeru sent that light.

"What is happening?", Asked Yamato. But nobody know what was going on.

(recommended song to listen "One Vision" or "Evo" from Tamers)

_Matrix Evolution _

_Patamon digimon to… Seraphimon_

The other chosen children were stunned of what they were seeing, they don't know what was happening, but in front of them was a digimon with an armor silver and blue and ten golden wings, from the other side is look the demons digimons know very well who was him, except from Malomyotismon.

"You!….", Said Lucemon and his eyes show the great hate he feel for the digimon who have just appeared. "Find we'll end this right here, right NOW!".

…

…

…

(a whisper) "…Brother…".

End of Chapter 2

A/N: Yes I ended the chapter right in the spot, is not to mess with you guys, I only want to build the momentum for Chapter 3.

Maybe many of you know who are the ones that Lucemon remember like shadows and could predict to where the gears of the story are going, to clear something, Lucemon know very well who they are, but I keep them like shadows for you, only to build the momentum for the futures chapters.

Note: I tried to improve the grammar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own digimon or any of their characters (at least for now), digimon is property of TOEI and Akiyoshi Hongo (For now, well they can have the games I only want the rights of the anime).

**A/N: **Some words to say.

I always thought that the Matrix Evolution or Biomerge was the ultimate link a digimon and his partner could achieve.

My Matrix Evolution is a little different from the one in Tamers, my concept is not only the fusion of bodies, leaving the soul of the partner inside and using the digimon like his avatar, this is a complete fusion of body and soul merging in a new being.

**CHAPTER 3**

Seraphimon had just appeared in front of the demon digimons, Lucemon look at him with an incredible visible hatred in his eyes. The chosen children were confused, they don't know how this had happened, when they have lost all hope. this had occurred.

Koushiro look in the laptop to see the digianalyzer.

_Seraphimon_

_Mega angel digimon as one of the Celestial Digimon, it is the executor of the enlightened God's laws. It is dressed in shining, silver, holy armor and possesses ten golden wings. As the highest-ranked being among Angel Digimon. Although its true face and personality is hidden behind a mask and cannot be glimpsed, it is the closest being to the Being of Goodness called "God". It is told that when it descends for the final battle against evil beings, it will purify everything._

"I'll take care of them, you rescue the children", Seraphimon tell to the rest.

_Giga Heal_

The rest of the digimon feel how their strength come back to them.

"I feel how my energy return", Veemon said.

"Me too", added the rest.

_Veemon digimon to… Exveemon_

_Wormmon digimon to… Stingmon_

_Hawkmon digimon to… Aquillamon_

_Armadillomon digimon to… Ankylomon_

"All of them digivolved!", Said Iori, Seraphimon took fly and charged against Lucemon and the rest.

"Mephistomon, guard the kids, Murmukusmon…", Lucemon gave the orders to his minions, Murmukusmon with only hear his name know what Lucemon had ordered to him, and he went to intercept Seraphimon.

Murmukusmon and Seraphimon collide between them and go to the sky.

_Necro Interrogation_

_Divine Breaker_

Both attack clashed, and cape of smoke was put between them, Daemon appeared behind Seraphimon.

"I got you".

_Slash Nail_

But Seraphimon dodged the attack, and kick Daemon who ended crashing with Murmukusmon.

While Lucemon was watching how they were fighting.

"Tch… fine", He said, and flew to join them in the fight.

"Daisuke, what are you doing we have to rescue the children!", Yelled Exveemon, to his partner, who like the others chosen children were stunned watching the fight in the sky.

"You're right, Ken!"

"Let's do it Stingmon"; he answered.

_Exveemon… Stingmon… DNA digimon to… Paildramon_

_Paildramon digimon to… Imperialdramon_

_Imperialdramon change Mode to… Fighter Mode_

"Hikari we must fight too".

"Yes Gatomon"

"Miyako", Aquillamon said.

"I understand", Both girl look to each other.

_Aquillamon… Gatomon… DNA digimon to… Silphymon_

"Ankylomon you fight too", Ankylomon nodded and charged too.

While Koushiro, Jyou and Yamato, were watching the fight in the sky, this last one was worried for his brother, and like the rest want to know how he had fusion with his digimon, but right now that wasn't important.

The way of Imperialdramon and his group was blocked for Malomyotismon, and behind him were Callismon And Cerberumon

"Where do you think you are going", Asked Malomyotismon.

"To release the children", Imperialdramon responded and startet to battle with him, Silphymon was battling Callismon, and Ankylomon was with Cerberumon.

While in the sky the fierce battle continued.

_Gehena Flames_

_Flame Inferno_

The both flames attacks cover Seraphimon completely

"How's that", Daemon tried to mocked.

_Sylph Storm_

The attack dissipated the flames and wind shards were send in direction of Daemon and Murmukusmon, but both of them dodged easily, the battle had started to become difficult to Seraphimon, fighting with this two powerful digimon wasn't easy. Beside in that moment Lucemon joined forces with the other two, that only mean more troubles for Seraphimon.

"Let's fight serious now", Lucemon said, and a dark aura start to cover the bodies of the three demons.

"There no other option", Answer Seraphimon, and a rainbow aura start to cover him.

The digimons formed spheres that surrounded their bodies with the aura and start to collide between them, when they clashed they produced sound waves and gusts of wind. The chosen children in the ground could feel the impact of both of them.

"Takeru…", Said a worried Hikari, she tried to look in the sky to see what was happening, but they were moving to such high speed that she could only hear the sound waves when they clashed.

On the other side Imperialdramon and his group had their hands full in they battles.

"Prepare to die!", Yelled Malomyotismon.

_Pandemonium Flame_

"We'll rescue the children"

_Giga Death_

When the attack collided produced an explosion who made both digimon fall on their backs.

"Imperialdramon!", Yelled Daisuke and Ken, On the other hand Silphymon and Ankylomon where having real troubles against Callismon and Cerberumon, the pair of dark digimon were too strong for them.

"Silphymon don't give up!", Miyako tried to cheer for him.

"You can do it Ankylomon!", Yelled Iori.

While in that moment Mephistomon was distracted watching the fight oh his master, two children tried to escape, but Mephistomon note the attempt of the children.

"You are not going anywhere", and he stop them, "Pretty daring try to escape from me", The children started to cry "Now die".

But when he was going to kill them.

_Terra Force_

"UGH…", The attack hit Mephistomon who was pushed near to where Callismon and Cerberumon were.

"Mephistomon!", Both yelled.

Wargreymon had arrived just in time behind him were coming Taichi and Sora.

"How dare you!", Exclaimed Mephistomon, then he stood up, all the children took this opportunity to escape behind Wargreymon.

"Be careful Wargreymon, your opponent is real powerful", Taichi warned his digimon.

"I understand, Taichi", He responded.

"Good we have rescued the children", Koushiro said.

"I'll kill you like I kill the other!", Yelled Mephistomon.

_Black Sabbath _

"Look out!", Yelled Taichi, Wargreymon started to listen the same prayers Blackwargreymon listened before he was destroyed, he had to do something before he end with the same fate of him, he need to block the sound before the prayers ended, and thought of a way.

_Great Tornado_

With the Great Tornado Wargreymon blocked the emission of sound with the prayers.

"I already notice what is the trick of your attack!", Exclaimed Wargreymon.

"Then try this!", Yelled in respond a furious Mephistomon.

_Death Cloud_

The clouds formed around Wargreymon, the rain from that was like acid for Wargreymon.

"Ugh!", Yelled Wargreymon.

"Don't underestimate me", Mephistomon said.

_Terra Force_

The attack again hit directly Mephistomon, Wargreymon was capable of counterattack but he too take damage from the attack of Mephistomon.

"Are you alright Wargreymon?", Asked Taichi to his digimon.

"Yes, I still can fight", He responded.

In the Sky Seraphimon was using all his power to fight against his three opponent, attacks come and go from every direction.

_Gehenna Flame_

_Chaos Flare_

_Ascension Hallow_

The attack of Seraphimon on Daemon and Murmukusmon make them step back a little, but Lucemon was behind Seraphimon.

"Now I got you!"

_Paradise Lost_

He hit Seraphimon Completely, Seraphimon was going down and Lucemon charged to continued his attack, but Seraphimon regain composture and counter attack.

_Divine Breaker_

Lucemon was incapable to continue his attack, but there was no ending to Seraphimon, because Daemon and Murmukusmon where back to charge against him. It was an incredible battle, like the chosen children could see or hear in the ground, they only see the digimons when one of them was hit only to regain his speed in a second to continue the battle, the only thing clear were the sound of they clashed over the sky.

In some moment of the battle, Lucemon notice that the children had escaped and his minions were having a lot of struggle against their opponents.

"Damn useless"; He said, "Daemon, Murmukusmon, go down and eliminate all those ants who opposed me!".

Daemon and Murmukusmon stopped the fight and took direction to the ground, Seraphimon tried to intercept them but Lucemon put his way.

"Now is only the two of us", he said, Seraphimon doesn't have time to deal with him right now, he have to stop Daemon and Murmukusmon, he tried to evade him but he doesn't let him go.

"What happen are you trying to run away from me?", Lucemon was mocking him, Seraphimon doesn't have another option if he want to pass it has to be over Lucemon, the both digimon grabbed each other hands, it was a struggle that make lightning and spark come from both of them, again a dark aura was forming in Lucemon body, and a rainbow aura in Seraphimon.

While Daemon and Murmukusmon were approaching to where the rest were, the chosen children saw the both Demon digimon coming, but…

_Miracle missile_

The attack hit and stop the demons digimons, all people on the ground stop their fights to see who was this attacker, when they saw who he was all the chosen children and their digimons said his name.

"GoldRapidmon!"

Daemon and Murmukusmon who have recovered from the initial attack saw their aggressor.

"GoldRapidmon, you dare to interfere?", Daemon said.

"Prepare to DIE!", added Murmukusmon, and both demon digimon go against him.

_Lightning Spear_

Again Daemon and Murmukusmon were attacked from a mysterious enemy. Their attacker put him at the side of GoldRapidmon.

"GoldRapidmon is not alone!", He exclaimed to the digimons who tried to attack.

"Koushiro, who is that digimon?", Jyou asked, and Koushiro looked for his information.

_Cherubimon_

_Mega angel digimon, is one of the Celestial Digimons, it is the guardian of God and His wisdom. Is the second Highest-ranked among the angels, posses two holy ring, one in each of his ears_, _It takes the form of a beast, and have ten wings eight in his ears and two in his tail._

"Is Cherubimon, another angel digimon", Koushiro responded.

"So he come to help us", added Yamato.

"Che… rubimon?", Said Daemon, he was surprised to see him here.

"Let's go, GoldRapidmon", Cherubimon said.

"Ok", Both digimon charged against the demons digamous, who were still confused for their intervention.

_Rapid Fire_

Daemon and Murmukusmon tried to cover from the attack, but from above of them

_Heaven's Judgment _

Cherubimon hit the both of them, and they fall to the ground. They were lying there and the other demons digimon tried to cover them.

Lucemon from the sky was perplexed when he saw Cherubimon.

"You too...", Said with a hatred in his voice.

"Where are you looking?", Seraphimon tell him, he was right behind him.

"Damn!", Lucemon tried to turn around.

"Too late", Seraphimon said.

_Seven Heavens_

Lucemon was able to turn around but not to block the attack.

"Ughaaaaaa!", He has throw to ground where he crashed.

"Lucemon!", The rest of demon digimon said ,except for Malomyotismon. Murmukusmon and Daemon were trying to stand up.

"Cherubimon", Seraphimon said, the other angel look at him and nodded, both flew to approach to each other.

_Ascension Hallow _

_Thousand Spears_

Spears and bolts lightning with thunders fell from the sky and hit all the demons digimons.

All the demons digamous were lying in the ground.

"This is bad, we have lost the upper hand", Daemon was thinking, "Lucemon let's retreat for now!". Lucemon wasn't happy to hear that, he doesn't want to flee, he still want to fight them.

"Lucemon we already have for what we came!", Added Daemon, Lucemon know he was right, they should retreat for now.

"Everybody retreat!", Lucemon ordered to them.

"As if we're going to let you!", Seraphimon exclaimed, he, Cherubimon and GoldRapidmon were going to cut the escape.

_Gehenna Flame_

_Chaos Flare_

The attacks were directed to them.

_Mega Defense_

Seraphimon put a sphere defense who protect the three of them from the flames, but the demons digimons used that time to flee.

All the digidestined have reunited and they digimons had devolved except for Cherubimon and Seraphimon. Once again the chosen children and the digimons were stunned while they saw how the both angels digimon descended to the ground.

A light come from the bodies of both digimon and they devolved. In one side was Takeru and Patamon, but in the other side was Lopmon and…

"Willis!", All yelled.

Flashback, the same they early USA

Willis was lying in the grass behind the shadow of a tree, in one of his side was Terriermon, and in the other side was Lopmon, The three of them were taking a nap in open air. Suddenly a cape man begin to approach to them, Willis notice him and stood up, Lopmon and Terriermon each in one of his shoulders.

"Who are you?, what do you want?", Willis demanded answers.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to harm you or your digimons", The man undercover his face, "My name is Gennai, I have come from a far away place to deliver you something", Even if Gennai had explained his reasons Willis he still was doubtful about him, until Gennai show to him what he come to deliver.

"The Digiegg of Destiny!", Willis exclaimed, "Why you have it with you?".

"Like I tell you, I came to returned to its owner, the evil forces had started to gather again the digiworld and this world need you".

"You want me to make Lopmon and Terriermon fight again?, I let's them do that they are my friends, not your battle machines". Gennai look at young and answered.

"I can't force you to fight, but take it with you, the digiegg is yours since the moment you were born, what you decide to do with him is your decision", And Gennai handover the digiegg, "And this to, if some day you change your mind", and he give him the sphere of Azulongmon.

Gennai leave Willis who sat in the grass he have both things in his hands, he doesn't know what to do.

"What should I do?, Lopmon, Terriermon", He asked.

"It doesn't matter what you decide Willis we always support you", Terriermon said.

"We are family, whatever happen we'll always be together", Complemented Lopmon.

"Guys…", The sphere of Azulongmon started to shine and become a D3 purple (the part that all have different color that part was purple the rest was white), "This is… a digivice, like the one Daisuke and the rest have".

"Willis the sphere had responded to your fellings", Lopmon and Terriermon added. Willis stood up.

"Yeah, you're right".

A light come from the digivice, like the one who come from Takeru's digivice and took Lopmon and Willis to the same place the light took Takeru and Patamon, a diferent voice speak to them, they were talking some time and in the end Willis closed his eyes and smile come to his face.

_Terriermon Armor digimon to… GoldRapidmon_

_Matrix Evolution_

_Lopmon digimon to… Cherubimon_

(again I recommend "Evo" or "One Vision from that part)

The both digimon look to each other.

"We must go", Cherubimon said.

"Yes you are right", GoldRapidmon answer, and both digimon fly to where the others were fighting.

End of Flashback

In the dark ocean, Lucemon and his group come to that place after fleeing. Lucemongo to a place to be alone, but Murmukusmon want to follow him.

"My lord, I…".

"Leave!, I want to be alone right now!".

"But my…".

"I said LEAVE!", Lucemon look to Murmukusmon if he doesn't leave, Lucemon was going to dispose of him.

"Yes my lord", And Murmukusmon leave the place.

"Those two… again… THOSE TWO!", Dark energy come from Lucemon body and made a turmoil around him.

"They'll see, I'LL KILL THEM!, I'LL KILL ALL OF THEM! ".

**END CHAPTER 3**

**A/N**: Whoa a lot of action in this chapter, don't expect that all the chapters are going to be like this, and don't expect they aren't going to be more action chapters either.

About the grammar, English is not my first language, is not even the second, is my third language, I try to not make mistake in the grammar but my Work only check if the word is well writing and not the grammar, so please go easy on me, I try to keep the errors at the minimum possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon or any of their characters (at least for now), Digimon is property of TOEI and Akiyoshi Hongo (For now, well they can have the games I only want the rights of the anime).

**A/N: **I have redo chapter 1, 2 and 3 to correct the grammar the most I could.

**CHAPTER 4**

The battle was over, Lucemon and his companions were forced to retreat, the appearance of Seraphimon and Cherubimon had saved the they, there were still questions of how this was possible, the chosen children had gathered in Koushiro's house, there Takeru and Willis explained to the rest how this was possible, they told them about been summoned to a different place, and the way they gain their power, their digivice looked like always but in their backs, they have a mark, in Takeru's digivice was the mark of the crest of hope, and in Willis digivice was another mark that anyone had seeing before. Koushiro tell the rest his hypothesis.

"I think that mark had to be your crest Willis", He explained to the rest, "Also Seraphimon had the crest of Hope in his chest, in other words the crest of Hope is the symbol that represent Seraphimon and this other crest had to be the symbol that represent Cherubimon".

"But why only them?", Daisuke asked.

"I don't know…", Koushiro answer, he was going to tell that maybe it was because Takeru and Willis had angels digimons as their partner, but Taichi gave him a glare that nobody else noticed, Taichi had ended with the same conclusion of Koushiro, but if this was true, why Hikari doesn't had it, the power of Takeru and Willis awakened almost at the same time, he worried for his sister, but doesn't want to make her feel awkward, Koushiro understood Taichi's worries and don't added nothing else.

"Anyway…, first thing we need to clear all our questions, and the one who had the answer is Azunlongmon, I had planned to go to the digiworld tomorrow, and have the answer we need", Koushiro's concerns weren't only about that, the most important thing was to know more about Lucemon and his companions.

"I'll go with you", Added Yamato, he also has questions for Azulongmon.

"Me too" Sora said.

"Then we should all go", Miyako said.

"No, Lucemon and his group can appear at any moment, only a small group should go to see Azulongmon", Koushiro responded.

"Then Koushiro, Sora, Yamato and I should go", Jyou tell to the rest, "After all Gomamon and the rest are in the digiworld, we are not going to make of great help if something happen here".

But there was another thing to discuss before they leave.

"Willis, is everything alright if you stay in Japan?, Are your parent don't start to worry about you", Sora asked.

"Is alright, I study abroad, and I'm in my summer break , also, I already call my mother and tell her that I'll go to visit some friends", He responded.

"Then you can stay in my house, we have a guess room, and my father is not going to bothered us with questions", Yamato tell to Willis.

With everything settled, all the children went to they respective homes.

In Yamato's house.

"Thanks for letting me stay in your house", Willis said to Yamato and his father.

"You don't have to worry about it", Yamato's father responded, " Yamato show him the guess room", and Yamato took Willis to the guest room.

"Here, is not so fancy but feel free to used".

"Thanks, is really wonderful".

"Well, I'll go to prepare the dinner", when Yamato was leaving the room he want to ask something to Willis "Willis…".

"Yes".

"No never mind". Yamato was leaving the room.

"You are worried for your brother", The words of Willis make him stop, "Yamato your brother is strong".

Those final words from Willis comforted Yamato in someway, and he left the room said something to Willis.

"…Yes, you're right".

In the Yagami's house

Everyone was preparing to go to sleep, Hikari looked bit depressed, she also thought that the type of digimon had something to do with matrix evolution, if this reasoning was right she could be able to do the same, then why she can't, that what she question herself. Taichi noticed the worries of Hikari and tried to cheered up.

"Hikari, don't worry everything is going to be alright, I promise", Hikari tried to pull a smile to not worry his brother.

In the dark ocean…

Finally Lucemon had reunited with the other demons digimons, the others look at him while he approached to them.

"Daemon, Murmukusmon, you take the rest and go dealing with Seraphimon and Cherubimon".

"And you Lucemon?", Daemon asked.

"I have business to do" He responded, Malomyotismon wasn't happy to receive orders from him.

"So you are sending us as bait?", All look at him, and how disrespectful toward Lucemon he was.

"And what if that is exactly what want, I'm not asking you, I'm ordering you", Lucemon said.

"I'm not a pawn that you can use whenever you want…", Malomyotismon was saying but Lucemon grabbed him for his neck.

"Let's put the thing clear here, you are just a piece of garbage that I decide to take with me, everyone here have more value for me than you, so learn your damn place!". And he throw him on the sands. Malomyotismon was lying there, he look to the face of the rest demons, he understand if he doesn't follow the order of Lucemon he was going to be destroyed, against his will, he stood up and kneel in front of Lucemon.

"…Yes my lord".

"Good, now all of you go!", All the digimons disappeared leaving Lucemon alone.

The next day in the morning, Willis had accompanied Yamato to the school were he opened the gate so Yamato and the others could go to the digiworld, in his way back he encountered with Takeru.

"Takeru, why are you here?", He asked.

"Since you don't know very well the streets, you could lose the way home".

"Yeah, that was bothering me, but since you're here, can you show me your school".

Takeru show the school to Willis, they saw the classroom, the labs, and the last place he show was the gym, in there Willis found a ball of basketball, he took it.

"Do you play basketball Takeru", Willis asked.

"Yes I do".

"Then why don't play a little before we leave".

The both of them started to play, they leave their digimons in the bench, the three of them, strangely the three of them get along very well beside that they never had spend much time together to know each other.

While Takeru and Willis played, they start to talk to each other.

"You also saw some memories of the past right?", Willis said.

"Yes, if you saw them, why didn't you tell to the others", Takeru asked.

"Maybe for the same reason you don't tell either".

"Those images, the war that Seraphimon and Cherubimon participated… it wasn't like something we had fought before" Takeru tell, Willis also thought the same.

"Even if they were only fragment, I could feel the sad and the pain Cherubimon felt".

"Yes me too".

"That's why you don't want the rest get involved in this", Those words from Willis make Takeru fail his shoot, "I also think in the same way, I don't want to involve them, from what I saw many will end injury".

"Yes, maybe that was the reason Seraphimon awakened… to protect them". Takeru said.

"Takeru, Let's protect them together", Willis tell to him and stretched his hand toward him.

"Yes, let's do it together", he also stretched his hand.

"don't forget about us", Patamon said, the three digimons joined them, that was a promise the five of them do.

When they were leaving the school, they noticed that some were waiting for them.

"We have been waiting for you", Daemon said.

"How about if we end what we started yesterday". Added Murmukusmon, Willis and Takeru nodded to each other.

"Patamon!".

"Terriermon!, Lopmon!".

_Terriermon Armor digimon to… GoldRapidmon._

The crests in the digivice of Willis and Takeru were glowing and a light come from their screens.

_Matrix Evolution_

_Lopmon digimon to… Cherubimon_

_Patamon digimon to… Seraphimon_

And all the digimons started to battle.

In the digiworld, in a mountain with storm's clouds, Azulongmon was reflecting of what has happened.

"If we are lucky Seraphimon and Cherubimon will handle the situation before it go out of control", He said to himself.

"So it was you", a voice said, Azulongmon look too who was it.

"Lucemon!".

"So it was your scheme that Seraphimon and Cherubimon are back… You will learn that nobody mess with me, NOBODY!", Lucemon charged against Azulongmon.

"I'll defeat you Lucemon, and with that I'll put an end to all of this". Both digimon started their fight.

In the Yagami's house, Hikari was having dinner and Taichi was seeing the TV, when a news break come, the news was showing the battle of strange being in the sky.

"Hikari look at this".

"Brother we must go and help them", She responded.

"Yeah, I'll call Daisuke and the rest", after he call them, both of them left the house quickly to go and help their friends.

In the vicinity of the school a sky battle started again. This time Seraphimon, Cherubimon and GoldRapidmon were facing six demons digimons. While Seraphimon and Cherubimon were facing the three level mega, GoldRapidmon was battling with the ultimate levels,

_Miracle Missile_

_Rodeo Bullet_

_Inferno Gate_

The attacks collided between them, Mephistomon was going to attack in the confusion

_Death Cloud_

But Seraphimon protected GoldRapidmon

_Mega Defense_

"Tch…", Mephistomon said.

"DIE!", Yelled Daemon.

_Chaos Flare_

_Golden Triangle_

This time GoldRapidmon cover Seraphimon.

_Heaven's Judgment_

Cherubimon attacked Daemon, and reunited with Seraphimon and GoldRapidmon, Murmukusmon and Malomyotismon come from behind him, the three mega demons attacked together.

_Flame Inferno_

_Gehenna Flame_

_Melting Blood_

But they were counter attacked,

_Golden Triangle_

_Heaven's Judgment_

_Sylph Storm _

Both party's were almost equally strong, but Seraphimon and the rest were having troubles finding them outnumbered.

Taichi and the rest were arriving with reinforcements, while they were approaching. They noticed the heat of the battle and how fast the nine of them were moving in the sky, the demons noticed that.

"This could get ugly", Daemon was thinking, "Then, let bring the fight to a better place". And he opened a gate to the digiworld.

"Good idea", Murmukusmon said. And both demons attacked.

_Flame Inferno_

_Gehenna Flame_

They used the flames to cover their charge against them, they grabbed Seraphimon and Cherubimon pushed them till the four digimon crossed the gate.

"Cherubimon!, Seraphimon!", Yelled GoldRapidmon, he was going to cross the gate to but the remaining demons don't let him do that.

_Rodeo Bullets_

_Inferno Gate_

_Dark Cloud_

GoldRapidmon manages to dodge two of the attacks but the third one hit him directly and he fall to the ground.

"GoldRapidmon! Are you okay", Asked Wargreymon who had arrived with the rest.

"I'm fine, but we need to go and help Cherubimon and Seraphimon", He responded, he, Wargreymon, Imperialdramon and Silphymon go to cross the gate too. While the rest of demons were crossing it.

"Cover us while the gate close", Mephistomon said to Malomyotismon, this last one follow the orders but no because he want.

_Pandemonium Flame_

The attack do not let the others cross the gate. GoldRapidmon charged at full speed but the gate closed in front of him.

"Damn, we were to late". Wargreymon said.

"Lets open the gate to digiworld too", Daisuke tell to the rest.

"But we don't know in what part of the digiworld they are", Iori responded.

"Yeah, but at least we can look for them if we go there", Daisuke said and all of them went to the computer lab.

In the digiworld, where Azulongmon and Lucemon where.

Both digimon had been fighting with everything the got.

_Deadly Roll_

Lucemon kicks hit Azulongmon

"What's happen, even with you size you can't follow the pace?", Lucemon noticed he have the upper hand in the battle, "Since you never have been in a real fight, you don't know how to fight an opponent of your power", and Lucemon continued his attack.

_Paradise Lost_

"No matter wht you said, I'll end this here", Azulongmon attacked.

_Lightning Whip _

The chains of Azulongmon hit Lucemon and make him fall, while falling Azunlongmon used the chains to imprisoned Lucemon from his feet and arms.

"Now I'll put an end to all of your madness", Azulongmon said.

_Aurora Force_

The thunders that Azulongmon cast to destroy Lucemon were approaching him, but in that moment he broke the chains, and dodged the attack.

"Too bad, only if you had all your spheres, you could have defeat me", Lucemon laughed, "You used to bring them back", And Lucemon put a serious face.

"Even without all my power I'll stop you!", Azulongmon answer.

_Aurora For….._

"I don't think so", And Lucemon smiled.

_Pandora Dialogue_

_Bone Duster_

_Decayer Reign_

_Dark Roar_

The four attacks hit Azulongmon, then he saw the attackers, they were Wisemon, Reapermon, Pharaohmon and Darkdramon.

(Since Koushiro is not around I'll put de digianalizer like in the show when every new digimon appeared)

DIGIANALYZER

_Wisemon_

_Level Mega, is a Demon Man Digimon. It is a Digimon completely wrapped in mystery, and can appear anywhere in time and space via the Book. Treating the Book as a spiritual vessel, it frequently alters its shape to appear anywhere within the space-times which the Book has connected, and it is said that it's true form remains within a separate dimension._

_Reapermon_

_Level Mega, is a Cyber Demon Digimon, Reapermon was created from the data of a wanted list on a bounty hunter website. As a bounty hunter, he hunts criminals using the "Guilty Chain" and "Judgement Sickle" on his left hand and right arms._

_Pharaohmon_

_Level Mega, Demon Man/Ghost Digimon type. Is extremely territorial, he curses any intruder who enters his tomb._

_Darkdramon_

_Level Mega, is a Cyber Demon Digimon, His right hand is equipped with the "Gigastick Lance", which rivals Dukemon's holy lance "Gram". _I_t is said that a Tankdramon shot down during an operation, and a large quantity of "Dark Matter" was applied in him making him digivolve to Darkdramon._

"You don't really thing I had come alone", Lucemon was mocking, "I use the power of the dark spores to release them from the Dark Area, now let's continue the fight", The five digimons attacked Azulongmon.

In another part of the digiworld, over the sea the demons and the angels digimons were still battling between them, the demons could be more but the teamwork of the angels was a lot better than them.

Seraphimon and Cherubimon had put them back to back, and the demons had surrounded them, there the demons attacked them from all the directions.

_Chaos Flare_

_Gehenna Flame_

_Pandemonium Flame_

_Emerald Blaze_

_Rodeo Bullets_

_Death Cloud_

All the attacks hit the angel and a smokescreen was formed where the were.

"Finally we got them", Daemon said.

But from the smoke the angels come to counterattack.

_Final Judgment_

The attack of Cherubimon hit Daemon and Murmukusmon

_Ascension Hallow _

And Seraphimon hit Malomyotismon and Mephistomon.

"Dammit!, you'll see", Cerberumon was going to attack Seraphimon but cherubim on appeared in front of him.

"This is the end", He said

_Lightning Spear_

The spear went trough Cerberumon's body.

"This… can't… beeeeee!…", Cerberumon was destroyed.

"Cerberumon!, Damn you!", Yelled Callismon.

_Rodeo Bu…_

Seraphimon also appeared in front of him.

_Seven Heavens_

The attack hit in all of his chest.

"AGH!", Callismon also was destroyed. The other four saw how Seraphimon and Cherubimon killed their companions.

"Now I'm furious!", Yelled Murmukusmon and he went to confront the two angels.

_Positron Laser_

_Terra Force_

_Miracle Missiles _

_Static Force_

The attacks hit Murmukusmon, the rest of the demons saw how more enemies had arrived.

Daemon saw the situation and took a decision.

"Murmukusmon!, we're retreating for now", Murmukusmon looked at Daemon,he wasn't okay with that decision but he know that Daemon was right.

"This is not over, we'll settled the things next time we see, you can count of that", Murmukusmon said and the four demons digimon retreated.

"Are you alright Cherubimon, Seraphimon", GoldRapidmon asked.

"Yes we're fine", Cherubimon answer.

"Sorry we were late, the closest gate was in the cost we have to fly to here", Wargreymon explained.

"You don't have to worry, let' go back for now", Seraphimon said, and the rest agrre with him. The six digimon took direction to the coast were the chosen children were.

Back to the fight between Azulongmon and Lucemon…

The fight demons digimons were practically destroying Azulongmon.

"Okay, is time to end this", Lucemon said.

_Death or Alive_

The attack cover Azulongmon, and when it's ended Azulongmon finally fall to the ground, He was lying there, Lucemon approached to him.

"Don't worry Azulongmon, I'm not going to kill you now, I have plans for you", Then he raised his hand and the rest of the demons imprisoned Azulongmon with black chains.

When the five of them were leaving with Azulongmon, Koushiro with Gennai and the rest who had gone to see Azulongmon arrived, only to see how the demons digimon were taking him with them.

"Azulongmon!", Yelled Gennai.

"We can't let them take Azulongmon", Yamato tell and the rest nodded

_Gabumon digimon to… Garurumon_

_Piyomon digimon to… Birdramon_

_Tentomon digimon to… Kabuterimon_

_Gomamon digimon to… Ikkakumon_

_Garurumon Ultra digimon to… Weregarurumon_

_Birdramon Ultra digimon to… Garudamon_

_Kabuterimon Ultra digimon to… Megakabuterimon_

_Ikkakumon Ultra digimon to… Zudomon_

Lucemon saw the digimons who were approaching them.

"Je", And he go to confront them.

"Release Azulongmon!", Exclaimed Garudamon.

"Silent!", Responded Lucemon. The digimons were going to atack lucemon but he was more fast.

_Paradise Lost_

The four digimon devolved to the rookie stage after Lucemon attacked them.

"Gabumon!".

"Piyomon!".

"Tentomon!".

"Gomamon!".

The digidestined were worried for they respective digimons

"If you want to rescue Azulongmon, tell to Seraphimon and Cherubimon to come for him. JAJAJA".

The chosen children could only see how they leave with Azulongmon.

**END CHAPTER 4**

**A/N:** Another chapter done. Hopefully I'll summit the next one soon too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon or any of their characters (at least for now), Digimon is property of TOEI and Akiyoshi Hongo (For now, well they can have the games I only want the rights of the anime).

**A/N: **It's been a long time. My winter break is over and I got a new part-time job, it was difficult to find time to continue this story, I have no plans of dropping this fic but the time between update chapters is going to be a bit much longer since before.

**CHAPTER 5**

All the digidestined had gathered in Koushiro's house, Gennai was with them, They were planning a way to rescue Azulongmon. Gennai had located were Luceman maintain Azulongmon captive.

"Azulongmon is in the dark ocean", Gennai said, while showing a map to the rest, Lucemon had put Azulongmon prisoner in a mountain near the sea.

"Is a trap!", Yamato shouted to the rest, "Lucemon obviously let us see how he take Azulongmon".

"Yes, I think the same", Koushiro supported Yamato, "But we don't have other choice, we can't let Azulongmon die".

"If Azulongmon die the digiworld will be destroyed", Gennai explained to the rest how inside of Azulongmon's digicore were the data that maintain the balance of the digital world along with the other Sacred Beast, and if he died the balance will destroyed and the digiworld will follow the same fate.

"But we don't have enough power", Yamato responded, he and the rest know very well that Lucemon had a vast number of servant and most of them were mega level.

"Then we need to drag his attention, while other group go and rescue Azulongmon", Koushiro said, "A group will be the decoy, they will come from the beach, and a small party will go from the forest avoiding the fight and go rescue Azulongmon".

Koushiro explained every detail in his plan, now they need to decide how the were to split in the groups.

"I think Takeru and I should go in the decoy group"; Willis said, that was the logic answer but still left an uneasy felling.

"Is to dangerous, that's what Lucemon want"; Yamato tell to the rest.

"And that why it has to be us", Takeru tell to his brother, "He need to think we had fallen in to his trap to have an opportunity to rescue Azulongmon".

"Still…", Yamato was wordless.

"Yamato is right", Jyou tell, "If you guys go alone he'll suspect as well".

"Then…" Koushiro said, "we should decide the rescue party and the rest will be in the decoy party".

For they flexibility and speed they choose Metalgarurumon and Silphymon will be in the rescue party.

"And you too Terriermon", Willis told to his digimon, "Even if we try to fool Lucemon, he is not going to leave Azulongmon unprotected, they'll need you to secure the rescue". His digimon wasn't happy about the idea but he understood if was necessary to accomplish their goal.

With the groups decided, there was nothing left than let's put their plan in action, Gennai open a gate to the dark ocean, and they crossed it.

In the dark ocean, where Azulongmon was imprisoned.

Azulongmon was cover with black chains to restrain his moves, beside his head was sitting Lucemon.

"They will come soon for you Azulongmon".

"You are not going to have your way Lucemon".

"Ohh, everything is going according to my plans Azulongmon, and you had the best seat to see how I destroy you last hope".

"You're too overconfident about your self, that hasn't changed since the past, and that's going to be your doom Lucemon".

"Enough with the lecture, the actors are assembling in the scenario", Lucemon pointed to where a path that had opened in the beach", "Murmukusmon", he appeared behind Lucemon, "Our guest had come go and receive them".

"Yes, mi lord".

"So this is the dark ocean", Koushiro tell, he never had been there before.

"Is not time to be distracted", Taichi said to him, "Look they're already coming", all of the chosen children look how the demons digimon come to face them.

"Get ready guys!", Daisuke shouted to the group.

_Piyomon digimon to… Birdamon_

_Tentomon digimon to… Kabuterimon_

_Gomamon digimon to… Ikkakumon_

_Armdillomon digimon to… Ankylomon_

_Wormmon digimon to… Stingmon_

_Veemon digimon to… Exveemon_

_Birdramon Ultra digimon to… Garudamon_

_Kabuterimon Ultra digimon to… Megakabuterimon_

_Ikkakumon Ultra digimon to… Zudomon._

_Exveemon… Stingmon… DNA digimon to Paildramon_

_Paildramon digimon to Imperialdramon_

_Imperialdramon change Mode to Fighter Mode_

_Agumon Warp digimon to… Wargreymon_

"Are you ready Patamon".

"Yes Takeru".

"Let's go Lopmon".

"I'm ready Willis".

_Matrix Evolution_

_Lopmon digimon to… Cherubimon_

_Patamon digimon to… Seraphimon_

In other part of the dark ocean. Another path has opened in the forest, Yamato, Hikari, Miyako, Silphymon, Metalgarurumon and GoldRapidmon were moving quietly so they could pass unnoticed.

Yamato and Miyako had mounted Metalgarurumon, and GoldRapidmon took Hikari in his back.

"Let's go", Yamato said, the rest nodded, and the six go through the trees.

In the beach, Murmukusmon had come to face the chosen children accompanied with Daemon, Darkdramon, Wisemon, Pharaohmon and Reapermon.

"So, you had come for that old dragon", Daemon tell to the digidestined while taking off his cloak, he gave the order with his hand and the rest of the demons charged to the battle.

"We'll rescue Azulongmon", Cherubimon said, and he prepared to confront his enemies, along with the rest.

Back to where Azulongmon and Lucemon were.

"Did you see Azulongmon, it has begun", Both digimon saw the lights and explosions from the distance battle.

"Even with that number of demons digimon, do you really think they're capable to defeat Seraphimon and Cherubimon combined power?, you should know well that they are two of the most powerful creations of God", Lucemon look with a hatred face to Azulongmon when he heard his answer.

"And what do you know about God!, I glad to remember you that Father disappeared after he created you and the sacred beast, so don't talk like you know Father, Me or the others!".

Talking about the God of the digimons was something that always put Lucemon in a bad mood

"Since I know you, I always have hate you. If I kill you the digiworld would be destroyed, but don't worry, I can assure you that I'll make you wish you have never been created Azulongmon".

"Madness…, you have betray the purpose for your creation Lucemon"

"Tell everything you want Azulongmon, nobody can stop me now!, JAJAJAJAJA!".

While Yamato and his group had finally reached the end of the forest without been noticed, in font of them was the mountain where Azulongmon was held captive.

"Good, the distraction plan worked, let's go!", Yamato tell, he and the rest of the group were going to take the road of the mountain.

_Howling Blood_

The red attack hit the ground stopping the advance of the chosen children

"Who is it?", Yamato shouted. Malomyotismon descended from the sky cutting the path of the children.

"Did you really think the road to Azulongmon was going to be that easy", The evil digimon said to his opponents.

"Miyako, Hikari, you two continue the way, Metalgarurumon and I are going to take care of him"

"But…", Hikari was going to protest, but she saw the expression in Yamato's face and stopped, "I understand, Let's go Miyako", Miyako took off from Metalgarurumon and she climb to GoldRapidmon's back too.

"Are you implying I'm not going to be able to stop those two from advancing?, interesting…", Malomyotismon said, while Yamato also took off from the back of Metalgarurumon.

"Both of you hold tight in my back", GoldRapidmon told to the girls.

_Golden Triangle._

The attack hit on the ground, Goldrapidmon and Silphymon used the smokescreen created to pass flying over Malomyotismon.

"I'm not letting you pass", Malomyotismon was turning around to stop the advance of the two digimon.

_Pandaemonium…_

_Cocytus Breath_

The attack hit in the back of Malomyotismon.

"I told you we are you opponents!", Yamato shouted.

"You're going to regret this brat!".

"We have thing to settle from three years ago", Yamato said.

"Yes Yamato", Metalgarurumon added.

"This is for Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon!", Both yelled, and Metalgarurumon charged against Malomyotismon.

While GoldRapidmon and Silphymon were flying the road of the mountain.

"Let's hurry", GoldRapidmon said and Silphymon nodded, both digimon accelerated their fly.

In the battle on the beach…

Seraphimon and Cherubimon were facing Daemon, Murmukusmon and Wisemon, Wargreymon was with Reapermon, and Imperialdramon with Drakdramon, the others were facing Pharaohmon, Ankylomon was protecting the kids.

"Let's go Murmukusmon", Daemon tell to the other demon and both attacked with their flames.

_Gehenna Flames_

_Flame Inferno_

The angels responded to the attack.

_Heaven's Judgment_

_Ascension Hallow_

The flames crashed with the thunders summoned by the angels creating a big explosion, Wisemon appeared behind the mega angels.

"This end now!".

_Eternal Nirvana_

The orbs he holds in his hands expanded and imprisoned Seraphimon and Cherubimon.

"Now both of you will be sealed for the eternity".

"He made it!", Yelled Murmukusmon.

But the orbs started to shine.

_Seven Heavens_

_Lightning Spear_

The attacks broke the orbs and hit Wisemon who fall in the sea.

"Wisemon", Murmukusmon shouted.

"Those damn angels never die!", Yelled Daemon, and both demons restarted their battle.

While Wargreymon was dealing with Reapermon.

_Terra Force_

Reapermon dodged the attack and charged.

_Bone Duster_

Wargreymon was hitting from the attack, but he recover in time, the judgment sickle of Reapermon clashed against Wargreymon's dramon claws, Reapermon, both showed the same strength, without allowing the other completed their attacks, finally they separated from each other.

Imperialdramon was having problems with Darkdramon, his attacks don't make enough damage cause of the armor of Darkdramon.

"Fool my armor is make it from one of the rarest digizoid alloys that exist. I'll let you experience the different!", Darkdramon approached in high speed to Imperialdramon to make a melee attack.

_Gigastick Lance_

Imperialdramon tried to blocked with the arm were hi had his positron laser.

"I told you this is useless!", The attack broke the laser and the armor in Imperialdramon's arm.

"Ugh…"

The chosen children were watching the problems of Imperialdramon.

"He is strong, too strong"; Ken said.

"There is anything we can do?", Daisuke asked, Koushiro used his laptop looking for the weakness of the Darkdramon's digizoid.

"Use the sea water!", Koushiro shouted, "His armor loose the speed in the water".

Imperildramon heard the instructions of his partners and descended to the sea level.

"You're not going to escape!", Darkdramon was following him.

When Imperialdramon was closer to the sea, he used the cannon in his chest.

_Giga Death_

The blast hit the water producing a wave who cover both mega level digimons.

"Bastard!", Yelled Darkdramon and both resumed their battle, but the speed of Darkdramon had fell harshly.

The other three ultimate level were stopping Pharaohmon from getting near the digidestined, But it's look like Pharaohmon was toying with them. Wisemon who had come back to the surface look.

"Pharaohmon if you had time to play come and help us!", Wisemon shouted, they were having problems dealing with the angels digimon, and Pharaohmon was playing around, that angered Wisemon.

"Okay, okay", Pharaomon looked seriously to the three ultimate digimon "sorry the playtime is over".

_Decayer Ring_

The attack hit the three digimons, Pharaohmon turn around and was going to were the other battle was occurring.

"Too easy…ugh what!", The Zudomon's hammer had piercing him from the back.

"How is this possible!", he asked, "Simples commoners defeating me?".

"We always had faced enemies more powerful than us", Garudamon said.

"You were too confident in your power Pharaohmon, that was your mistake", added Zudomon.

_Wing Blade_

_Horn Buster_

The attacks hit Pharaohmon destroying him.

"I can't be defeated like this!", He yelled while he exploded.

"Let's aid the others", Zudomon said, while his hammer returned to him, the other nodded.

"That imbecile fool!", Shouted Wisemon went he saw the destruction of Pharaohmon.

Reapermon also look the dead of his comrade,

"Where are you looking?", Asked Wargreymon.

"Damn it, I'll end this now!".

_Burning Cyclone _

"We have to see that first!".

_Great Tornado_

Both whirlwinds clashed with fierce power, till both passed each other, leaving only the two digimons.

"Ugh…", Reapermon said, and his scythe broke apart, "It can't be my judgment sickle!".

"I'll end this!".

_Terra Force_

Reapermon was still stunned for the break of his weapon that he don't even try to avoid the attack.

"UHGAAAA!…", Reapermon also was destroyed.

Back to Lucemon and Azulongmon…

"Look like your soldier are no match for the power justice Lucemon", The dragon told to fallen angel.

"Yeah, they're a bunch of incompetent, but don't worry Azulongmon as always I have triumph card in my sleep".

"What do you mean?".

"The dark spores don't had the enough power, so I needed your power to release them, that's why I captured you, the power of your spheres were of a lot of help Azulongmon".

"You couldn't possible…".

"Yes Azulongmon, I already bring the bad, the evil, and thanks to you I also bring the WORST!", The fallen angel was laughing to the impotence of the dragon, "Mephistomon", He said and his servant appeared.

"Yes my lord Lucemon".

"It's look like some ants are trying to rescue Azulongmon, I leave him in your care".

"Yes my lord". Lucemon took the fly in direction of where the others angels were fighting, Azulongmon tried to release him from the chains, but was useless, he could only see how the fallen angel take his way.

Miyako and Hikari arrived when Lucemon wasn't at sight, they saw how the evil digimons had imprisoned the sacred beast, both girls took off of GoldRapidmon's back.

"How Horrible", Hikari told, Both digimons were going to release him but Mephistomon cut their way.

"Move Mephistomon!", Yelled GoldRapidmon, and he tried to punch him, but Mephistomon dodged.

"I can't allow you rescue Azulongmon"

"Then I'll open a path to rescue him, even if I have to destroy you", GoldRapidmon Answer.

"How daring of yourself, I'll allow you to see my real power".

_Mephistomon digimon to… Gulfmon_

DIGIANALYZER

_Gulfmon_

_Gulfmon is a Demon Beast Digimon, built like a beastial winged centaur. He lurks within the deepest parts of the Dark Area but appears on the surface in order to destroy it. The mouth of his lower torso is said to be connected with an abyss in the Dark Area, and if inhaled, an opponent's DigiCore is smashed to piece._

"Now the real battle begin".

_Black Requiem_

The dark energy hit Silphymon who devolved to Gatomon and Hawkmon.

"Gatomon!".

"Hawkmon!", Both grabbed their digimons, GoldRapidmon saw how easily he defeated Silphymon. Even for him the battle was going to be difficult.

In the beach, the flow of the battle was going in favor of the chosen children, Wisemon was facing Wargreymon now, and Garudamon, Megakabuterimon and Zudomon were aiding Imperialdramon.

Lucemon appeared in the middle of the battle between the angels and demons digimons, all the others also stop their fights when they saw him.

"Lucemon", Taichi said, and the chosen children look at the leader of the demon digimons.

"Finally the boss had come too!", Daisuke shouted, "Now the rest can rescue Azulongmon!".

"Be quiet Daisuke, don't warn him about the plan", Ken told, and Daisuke cover his mouth with his hands.

"Seraphimon, Cherubimon, this is your last chance surrender and swear loyalty to me now and I'll spear your lives"

"We'll never let you enslave all the digimons", Cherubimon answer to Lucemon.

"We're going to stop all your evil deeds", Seraphimon responded.

"What a pity… you leave me no others choice brothers", Lucemon raised his hand and gave a signal.

A shadow from the sea started to appear where Imperialdramon and the rest were fighting.

_Rostrum_

A gigantic jaws come from the sea and attacked Imperialdramon breaking most of his armor, he devolved to Veemon and Wormmon, Garudamon catched both of them.

"Who's that!", Garudamon asked.

"Another enemy!", Megakabuterimon also asked.

Another shadow appeared near to where the chosen children were, Ankylomon put himself in front of the kids to protect them.

"Who are you!", he asked.

_Double Impact_

The impact of the attack also make Ankylomon devolve to Armadillomon, The rest of the digimons took direction to protect they partners, Seraphimon and Cherubimon could only see how the enemies appeared and attacked their friends. When Garudamon and Megakabuterimon were approaching to the beach other shadow was coming from the sky.

_Lampranthus_

Both digimons tried to avoid the attack from the sky but eventually they were hitting and they devolved too, the four rookie digimons come to the shore thanks to waves of the sea, they partner had come to assist them.

Zudomon who had reached the coast without been attacked was trying to protect the kid but other shadow appeared in front of his eyes.

_Crimson Flame_

The flames covered Zudomon who ended devolving too.

"STOP!", Wargreymon yelled, he was the only one remaining that could protect the chosen children.

Seraphimon and Cherubimon were going to aid Wargreymon but another shadow appeared in their way.

_Darkness Love_

The angels were hitting and his way was blocked.

"Seraphimon, Cherubimon, let me present you the rest of the gang", Lucemon said and the shadows disappeared and the digimons show their true faces.

_Leviamon_

_Demon Lord Digimon, One of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", it represents Mercury and the sin of Envy. Called the "Devil Beast" out of terror of the exceedingly mighty power that it possesses, it is the strongest monster existing in the Digital World. This extensive monster, said to possess gigantic jaws which could guzzle even the Digital World, is reported to sleep in the depths of the Net Ocean nearest to the Dark Area, and if it is awakened it will despise any Digimon at the top, and will run away even from Angel Digimon, much less other Demon Lord Digimon. However, as the existence of the limits on Digimon are decoded, its own appears similar to nothingness, and it is said that it builds the foundation for the existence of wickedness in the Digital World._

_Belphemon_

_Demon Lord Digimon, One of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", it represents Mars and the sin of Sloth. It is said that Belphemon Sleep Mode awakens from its eternal slumber once in a thousand years. When it awakens, it regains its natural shape and changes into an incarnation of rage, and anything that enters its field of vision becomes a target for destruction. It is said that just by suffering Belphemon Rage Mode's roar, Ultimate Digimon and below will have their data disintegrated and will instantly die, and not even Mega Digimon can escape unharmed._

_Barbamon_

_Demon Lord Digimon, One of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", it has the appearance of a bearded old-man and represents Saturn and the sin of Greed, Residing within the heart of the Dark Area, the Den of the Demons, it manipulates Fallen Angel Digimon to carry out evil to its limit. It is obsessed with all of the treasure which exists within the Network, so out of avarice, and regardless of the means, it has a cruel personality with a greed that would kill Digimon just for a piece of treasure. It is the foremost and most cunning schemer of the Seven Great Demon Lords._

_Beelzemon_

_Demon Lord Digimon, One of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", it represent Venus and the sin of Gluttony. While it possesses the power to command the many Demon Digimon, it dares to observe a solitary existence. It is said that it could stand at the peak of the dark army, "Nightmare Soldiers", if it cared to, although it is also said that there exists a Demon Lord Digimon which surpasses even Beelzemon. It possesses its favorite shotgun "Berenjena", and rides on the gigantic motorcycle-type machine, "Behemoth". Although its personality is cruel and merciless, it is also exceedingly prideful, so it would never attack the weak._

_Lilithmon_

_Demon Lord Digimon, One of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", it has the appearance of a woman and represents the Moon and the sin of Lust. known as the "Goddess of Darkness". It confounds its opponents with its bewitchingly lovely appearance, and it is said that those who are taken in by its temptations are invariably granted death. Its reputation as the "Goddess of Darkness" is appropriate, as it is tolerant to wickedness, but offers only cold-hearted inhumanity to goodness. The demonic "Nazar Nail" on its right arm corrodes everything it touches._

"They are the others Demons Lords", Kooshiro told to the other chosen children, "With Lucemon and Daemon, The Seven Great Demons Lords had assembled here!".

"Great, why they never get tired of pop-up one after another!", Shouted Daisuke.

Lucemon was confident with his Demons Lords in battlefield now.

"Darkdramon, Wisemon, Murmukusmon, take care of those brats, the rest of us are going to show to Seraphimon and Cherubimon, why all call us the Seven Great Demons Lords".

The Demons Lords who were on the coast took direction to were Lucemon was, Beelzemon was riding in Leviamon's back the rest were flying. Murmukusmon and the others had surrounded the kids, only Wargreymon could to defend the chosen children, He took a battle stance.

"Then brothers lets begin the show", The Demons Lords had begun their attacks on the angels digamous.

_Chaos Flare_

Daemon attacked Seraphimon, he cover himself with his arm, after the explosion Barbamon was in front of him.

_Pandemonium Lost_

Seraphimon couldn't avoid the attack and received all the damage, he was falling.

"Seraphimon!", Cherubimon tried to aid him, but Belphemon stopped him.

"Get out of my way!", The angel yelled, but the demon only respond with an attack.

_Gift of Darkness_

_Heavens Judgment _

Both attack collided, Cherubimon was going to attack again but other two demon attacked him.

_Lightning…_

_Darkness Claws_

_Nazar Nail_

Cherubimon was hit by both attacks and he also was falling to the sea, but there was no break for the angels Leviamon was waiting them in the sea.

_Cauda_

Leviamon's tails hit both of them and throw them back to the sky. Belphemon and Beelzemon who was grabbed from one of Belphemon legs had come to receive the angels. Seraphimon look both demons approaching to them, and somehow he managed to attack them.

_Seven Heavens_

The attack hit both demons, but a third demon had come from Seraphimon's back.

_Slash Nail_

Daemon had stabbed Seraphimon from behind.

"Ugh…", Seraphimon hit him with his elbow to separated from him. Barbamon also appeared in front of Cherubimon.

_Crimson Flame_

Both angels were receiving a great amount of damage without been able to counterattack. The others chosen children could only see in horror how both digimon were been lynched by the Seven Great Demons Lords.

Seraphimon and Cherubimon were back to back, surrounded by the Demons Lords, Both had take it heavily damage.

"We have played enough, Let's end this", Daemon said, The others demons agreed with him.

"Wait!", Lucemon told to the others demons, and he charged to attack.

_Paradise Lost_

Neither of could defend against Lucemon attack, both were sending flying above the sky, when they were descending Lucemon Grabbed them by their necks.

"Now both of you would feel the power of darkness", Dark energy was coming from Lucemon's hands, and was covering both angels. The chosen children were seeing everything from the coast.

Back to where Azulongmon was held prisioned.

"No!, the darkness!", Hikari kneeled, and put her hands on her head, Gatomon was trying to see what had happen to her.

"Hikari hang in there". Gulfmon took advantage of the situation and attacked her.

_Black Requiem_

GoldRapidmon put himself in the way of the attack, using his body as a shield to protect them, he managed to block the attack, but the explosion created make it Hikari and Gatomon fall from the cliff. After the explosion Miyako looked around and noticed that neither Hikari or Gatomon were in the nearby area.

"Where is Hikari?", She asked, Goldrapidmon also looked and cannot find the girl or her digimon partner, "Don't tell me he fell from the cliff", Miyako approached to board of the cliff, "HIKARI!, GATOMON!", but there was no answer.

"You will regret that Gulfmon", GoldRapidmon was angry.

_Golden Triangle_

He resumed the battle but with more fury than before.

Back to the battle in the sky. The dark energy was flowing from Lucemon to Seraphimon and Cherubimon.

"Feel it, feel the power of darkness brothers", The flow of dark energy had stopped and Lucemon released them, a dark aura was covering them, and something happen to them.

_Seraphimon Fallen Mode_

_Cherubimon Fallen Mode _

(ShadowSeraphimon and Cherubimon Evil for those who don't know them).

"Welcome my brothers, now the fun just begin, JAJAJAJAJAJA!…".

**END CHAPTER 5**

**A/N: **Since it's been a long time, I make this chapter little longer than the others, also want to remember if there is a digimon you don't know look for him in the digimon wiki, I'm trying to only use canon digimon from the Digimon Universe.


End file.
